yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Age of Empires II
Age of Empires II doesn't need to be explained here. Sub-pages Unused graphics Fil:093 50730.PNG A placeholder unit icon. Fil:000 235.PNG Taken from Age of Empires. It is technically used by CLF10. Fil:000 409.PNG A dock with much more detail than the used dock graphics do. Technically used by Port in certain civilizations. Fil:000 1871.PNG Some sort of unknown terrain with the blue text "Church 4" in the middle. Technically used by Cathedral, a technical building (not to be confused with the used one) Unseen animal attacks Deer center A deer can actually attack! When doing this, it uses its attacking sprites (which appears to be Age of Empires Gazelle eating sprites). The Deer AI is not set to attack something that may harm it, so the cheat natural wonders is needed to see it. The Deer is able to give damage to whatever it attacks, however there are long delays that causes the progress to last forever. For some reason, a deer can even attack a natural animal! It may happen that the target in question (can also be a non-Gaia unit) reacts to the attack by killing the deer. If attacking from a diagonal angle, it will turn invisible (the Vanalker name for this is INVISBLPOTION) because the sprites for that angle are not defined correctly. File:AoeII DeerEatingCastle 2.PNG|A Deer can attack from this angle, but the sprites will not show up for some reason. Wild Horse A Wild Horse may be forced to attack something, unlike a normal Horse. At first glace, it might seem to have no effect, but if you just wait a while, the Wild Horse will be able to take away 1 HP from the unit it is attacking. The Vanalker name for its attack is ATCK594. Attacking other players as Gaia The cheat natural wonders changes most of the player's abilities in the game. First, the player becomes Gaia, and can control most units of Gaia, including the Stormy Dog. As always, trying to attack Player 1 causes the main units to be part of Player 1. However, Gaia can always attack other players without that happening, because the game is only set to allow Player 1 to convert most Gaia units that come within their range. Attacking the AI does not cause them to attack; but they might enter garrison-able buildings or run away. If the villagers think the units are enough, one might go to the units and start attacking. After entering the cheat, it is impossible to go back to Player 1, which is why it is recommended to save. Also, using torpedo2 to 8, including torpedo1 (which does not work for Player 1 should the player do so outside of Gaia) always executes a defeat for Gaia. Some notes: * When a Stormy Dog finishes its player move, it goes down and then up to follow the set path to fix itself. * Also, killing a Stormy Dog will just remove it. Hidden/technical units/building/object There are lots of units/buildings/objects that technically exist, but that are hidden in the Scenario Editor by default. Advanced Heavy Crossbowman center|All player palettes for Advanced Heavy Crossbowman A technical unit appearing that can fire arrows at its target. When it attacks, it changes appearance. When it dies, it appears in its attacking form. It uses the Skirmisher icon as its icon, and it has defined stats. The AI is able to use the unit as intended. Junk center|All player palettes for Junk A technical Ship-type unit identical in appearance to Trade Boat from the first game, Age of Empires. When it is destroyed, it simply disappears, and will completely disappear after some seconds. For some reason, it can attack, although it turns invisible while doing so because it lacks the required sprites (Vanalker name for attack: ATCK593). The AI will attack most ships (as Junk). Its icon is simply a Relic. It is able to trade (with gold) but will only move to the other player's Dock. It tries to technically receive one gold (which is successful), but always releases it. When it sinks, it is possible to hear a death sound. Berserk A technical unit which shares its name with the used Berserk. Like Advanced Heavy Crossbowman, the unit does not always appear in its standing form. Relic Cart A technical unit appearing as a Relic. When it is walking, it appears as Piece of the True Cross in the player's color. If a unit of another player passes by, the Relic Cart may be converted to that player. Halberdman A technical unit that only appears in The Age of Kings. In its standing form, it poses like the Pikeman. When it is walking, it appears as a Phalanx from the original game. In the expansion, the graphics were replaced by Halberdier ones, and so did the unit itself. Heavy Swordsman A technical unit with graphics from Age of Empires. Sometimes, the unit will be invisible because of how the frames are set up. Sea Tower center center A tower that can be placed on water. Once an enemy unit comes within its range, it will start firing arrows. Unlike its relatives Sea Wall and Sea Gate, it has its own help description: Build Sea Tower () Automatically attacks enemy units and buildings within range. Sea Wall While it IS used, it is hidden by default in the Scenario Editor. Sea Gate While it IS used, it is hidden by default in the Scenario Editor. Like the regular gates, there are multiple objects (with different properties) that share the same name. TWAL center|Bleda the Hun close to a gate and a TWAL wall A Wall-type technical building. Can be placed out just like regular walls. Gates can be placed on it without any problems, though it does not have a such one of its appearance. VMDL A dual Cheat/Villager-type technical unit. Name stands for Villager Male Dave Lewis (named after David Lewis, an Ensemble Studios employee). Is able to use villager actions, but cannot finish the construction of a building. You can spawn a VMDL in your home base (as defined by the game) by typing i love the monkey head in the chat box. COBRA :Main article: Age of Empires II/COBRA center A dual Cheat/Siege-type technical unit. Since it is a siege weapon, a villager has to repair it. Has 500 hit points, and explodes upon death. You can spawn a COBRA in your home base (as defined by the game) by typing how do you turn this on in the chat box. OUTLW A Wild-type technical unit. An Archer with 15 hit points that will attack if a player unit comes too close. Its icon is the one of Forage Bush. The name is "outlaw" without the a. FISH5 A Fish-type technical object. Despawns once a game begins. FLDOG A Bird-type technical object. A flying object using the wolf graphics. Port A Dock-type technical building. Can only be placed on water alongside a coastline on either west or east. Though it claims that it can garrison up to 10 units, it is not possible. PMANG A packed Mangonel. It does not work properly in-game. Unpacking it works as expected. Attacking or doing anything else on the other hand... is not recommended. The unit attempts to turn into object 0, which is only executed successfully if only one action is done. If the player attempts to do too many actions at the same time, the game crashes. The game crash may extend to Windows by temporarily changing the display settings (for example, if the game is being played on a Windows XP computer, the icons will either have different colors or use the old icon). PTWC Only Gaia can use it. Adding the unpacking ability to the unit reveals how it may have worked: you right click on a unit to attack it. Once close enough, do it again and it should unpack itself into a Town Center. Does unpacking into a main building sound familiar? If you have played Red Alert 2, then yes. The icon is that of the Town Center. It has a sound entry called PTWC.wav, but no sound is assigned. OMTBO A Ship-type technical unit. STRBO A Ship-type technical unit. Visually the same as Junk, but changes to a rowing boat when moving. Is able to both attack and . If to Age of Chivalry: Hegemony Version 1.73b, it will become Rowing Boat. ABGAL/BDGAL A dual Ship/Monk-type technical unit. Intro The intro of Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings was longer during development. This version of the intro was 3 minutes and 19 seconds whereas the final is 1 minute and 47 seconds. The comparison between both gives us those differences: * Some scenes were taken out. * The music heard in the intro has changed from the uncut version: ** Some bits were removed. ** Some removed bits were replaced by other music used in the final. * The final scene order is somewhat different than the uncut version. * Several frames of the scenes used in the final intro were removed. * The Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings logo at the end was added later on. Bits of the uncut intro can be seen in The Conquerors expansion intro. Kategori:Real video games